watchmenfandomcom-20200223-history
Owlship
of Chapter VII]] depiction]] The Owlship was the primary vehicle used by Dreiberg as the second Nite Owl. It was nicknamed "Archie", after Archimedes, 's pet owl.Chapter VII In It's Summer and We're Running Out of Ice, an owlship owned by the Tulsa Police Department and supplied to them by MerlinCorp was destroyed in a confrontation with members of the Seventh Kavalry. History Archie was constructed by Dreiberg thanks to his knowledge on aerodynamics. It stayed in the Owl's Nest (his basement) and would go out through a unused subway tunnel that Dreiberg had converted, and exited from an abandoned warehouse building, also of Dreiberg's property. Archie saw action during the 60s as it is seen in flashbacks of Nite Owl with RorscachChapter VI and was outside the Crimebusters meeting.Chapter IV Nite Owl and the Comedian used Archie during the riots.Chapter II After the Keene Act Archie goes unused because Dreiberg has been in retirement, but he still maintains it to keep his nostalgia and memories alive. That is until Dreiberg and Laurie Juspeczyk have the crazy thought of getting it out, subsequently rescuing the occupants of a burning tenement. The ship also plays a significant role in Dreiberg's plan to free Rorschach from prison. Later, Rorschach and Dreiberg travel to Antarctica in it to confront Adrian Veidt. TV series Dan Dreiberg would found and secretly run MerlinCorp, a company which supplied him and Laurie Juspeczyk with gadgets to help them fight crime. It would eventually even fund law enforcement agencies like the Tulsa Police Department, which explains why in 2019 they are in possession of an Owlship just like "Archie" It was revealed that Adrian Veidt recovered Drieberg's original Owlship buried in the ice outside of Karnak and repaired it. Laurie and Wade Tillman would use the ship to return to civilization along with Veidt in custody. Technical description It resembles a giant owl's head, it had the power to fly, hover and submerge under water. It is designed fully in curves and without corners, with concealed vents and turbines, so as to be radar invisible. It has central and rear entrances. It could be remotely controlled with a console that Nite Owl held in his belt.Chapter VIIIChapter X Dreiberg complained that it always gives a lurch when starting up, and couldn't manage to fix it. Though Archie was a formidable weapon in the Nite Owl's arsenal, it was susceptible to engine seizure when the engines were subjected to freezing ice: shortly after finishing their investigation in New York City, where Archie was submerged in a river for several hours, the water contained in its housing freezes quickly upon arrival in Antarctica. The engines stall, forcing a crash landing. Nite Owl and Rorschach are forced to finish the journey on Dreiberg's hoverbikes. Equipments It was outfitted with defensive and offensive weapons: *Screechers that emitted a powerful high-pitched sound which could distract or pacify enemies. *Blowers that produced concealing fog (from dry ice). *Radiation Shields For offensive capability it had *Air-to-Air missiles, *A flamethrower *Water cannons *EM systems *Machine gunNot seen or mentioned in the comic; seen in the film only Other facilities Archie also contained several facilities inside. *Many screens linked to several external cameras. *Computer with a public address system. *Water sprouts for the windows. *In-ship music stereo. *Coffee machines (behind a panel on the starboard wall) *Movable pilot chairs. *A portable "steering column" which can be plugged into receptors around the ship, like the cockpit or (when need be) on its roof so that the ship can be piloted from the exterior. *Compartments for equipment, like hoverbikes, or closets with additional suits. *Extendable ramps from the rear exits. Category:Objects